1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vegetation mowers and more particularly to a mower for cutting vegetation under a fence row.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,405 which discloses a multiblade cutting head supported by a tractor towed trailer moving along and guided by a guard rail for mowing thereunder. Telescoping and pivoting arms, extending above and beyond the upper limit of the guard rail, support a mowing head rotatable about a vertical axis when encountering a guard rail post.
This invention is distinctive over the above named patent by mounting a plurality of horizontally rotating mower blades on a boom in a manner which utilizes all blades in a cutting action on level and inclined surfaces and in which belt and pulley blade driving means permit the mower head to extend from a prime mover under the adjacent side of a fence and pass around a stationary object.